Jaune's world
by NoobSib0t
Summary: A little something for everyone who is still upset over the conclusion of Volume 3. One shot [edit]
1. Chapter 1

He had done it, he didn't think it was possible but he had done it. Jaune Arc had stopped time, and at a crucial moment or so he believed. The world around him had faded into a black and white pallet as he moved through Vale, a suspicious clock-tick sounded as he went. He passed people who desperately needed help, he looked at the robots and Grimm attacking them as they fled in stillness. This couldn't stand, but then again what could he do? We was weak, pathetic, and a frail. He shouldn't even be here, after all what could he do. As he prepared to move on he paused at the horrified faces of the would-be victims, he knew he had to do something. Looking at the bullets frozen in the air he wondered. With a cautious hand he flicked a bullet and to his amazement the shot tumbled a foot in the direction he flicked it and froze again.

'Just maybe' he thought.

He re positioned himself and with a several more flicks the bullets tumbled away from the would-be victims. The realization hit him like a charge from a Goliath. He could do something, he had the means to do so, he could save the day and avert this tragedy. Like a child at an amusement park he set out on his new task; 'be the hero and save the day'.

He had no idea how much time had passed or even if such a concept would apply in this situation or if this was a permanent thing, thinking about it just made his head hurt, but he had a mission to accomplish hopefully he could figure this whole mess out later. Instead he contended himself with saving civilians, sabotaged the various Atlas robots, and managed to teach himself how to shoot a gun with a 'borrowed' Atlas rifle that he had somehow managed to activate on his 5th try. He felt like a super-hero with his new found powers. He had in effect saved the day their were now a lot less Grim and Robots for any hunters in Vale to contend with. He knew Pyrrah would be proud to -

"Pyrrah!" he screamed, his voice echoing across the frozen landscape.

He spent so long in Vale that he had completely forgotten about her, he had to go save her. Looking around a realization dawned upon him. He didn't know how to get back to Beacon, thankfully his scroll had a map he could consult. He grabbed his scroll and saw his aura was at 90% the same amount he had when he landed in the city. Confusion dawned upon him when the map wouldn't open. After a few tries he realized that the device was also frozen with his time stop. "Damn it." he echoed and paused to look around, ' _how would my friends handle this_ ' he thought. Nora's semblance and aura responded automatically, while Pyrrah and Ren would just focus on the thing they wanted and it would happen. He picked up his scroll again, closed his eyes and focused, when he opened his eyes again he smiled to see his scroll displaying a map of Vale.

Now he had a plan, and a freezable path back to Beacon, now all he had to do was get there and save Pyrrah. he closed the map feature and screamed, his aura meter which was or the longest time at 90% was now at 30%. ' _How?_ ' he thought did he diminish the majority of his aura activating the device, like Pyrrah probably did unlocking his aura? The device suddenly changed showing him 29% aura left, and 2 realizations occurred to him; first his semblance was aura based, the longer he stayed in time stop the more it drained, secondly if he wanted to save Pyrrah he had relatively little 'time' left.

After travelling through barren and empty lands he finally he had found his way to Beacon, and couldn't believe it. His home away from home looked worse than ever before, seeing everything in black and white stillness just made everything even more unsettling, but he had a mission, get to the top of Beacon tower and help Pyrrah, and the complication that came with it.

"How do I get up there?" his voice echoed.

He rushed for the stairs, if he was to have a chance he had to get to the top quickly. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him up the stairs, each turn just led to more stairs, he checked his scroll quickly, 15% aura left. Good he still had some time miraculously, all he had to do was. His foot caught something and he fell. looking up he saw his scroll frozen in mid air over a gaping hole in the stairway, and fell into despair. Sometime during the battle a missile or something more powerful had destroyed 4 floors of stairs and in their place was a gaping hole too large and far to jump across or up to. He swore, the only way foreword was to go back and look for something he could use, to make matters worse he had lost his scroll, his only means of telling how much 'time' he had left. As he ran down the stairs he guessed that if his aura failed either it would continue but drain from his life or more likely the time stop would collapse and everything would resume as id nothing had happened. Either way he had to hurry while he still had -

He slipped and tumbled down the stairs, he didn't know how far he tumbled only that it wasn't good for his aura, it probably knocked off a good 10% if the pain was any indication. He willed himself up and looked around. He was at the bottom of the stairs but now he had less 'time' to work with and if he had just paused to assess the situation he could have had more 'time' to work with, without his scroll he had no idea how much he had left. He needed something to use, and something fast! The cafeteria! It had long tables and benches that he could definitely use.

He rushed foreword, past the Grim and the people fighting them slashing at the ones directly in his pathway and reasoning that the students could could deal with rest of the grim and fang if time ever resumed, but now he had more pressing matters. He paused as he entered and saw a bizarre sight, Blake was incapacitated and reaching out for Yang. Yang in question was mid air and about to punch someone, while that someone was a person he didn't recognize had a glowing sword to her arm. He rushed to grab a table, then paused. If his time stop collapsed right now he might hinder Yang in her battle, but if he left her than she was certain to lose it. He couldn't stop, yet at the same time he had to. Yang was his friend, but so was Pyrrah, if he stopped to save 1 he may not be able to save the other.

From the corner of his eye he could swear he saw the blade move, he didn't hesitate he rushed the man and pulled on the sword. It was taking too long, the grip was iron tight, and the time stop could collapse at any moment leaving him to suffer the same fate as Yang if not worse. Finally he managed to pull the blade out, the effort costed him more time than he had, and in rage he started punching the man. He landed at least 20 hits before he realized what he was doing, Yang would be safe or safer now. He just hoped that it didn't cost him Pyrrah's life.

After what felt like hours he finally managed to drag the table to where the stairs would have continued to the top floor, cursing himself for his continual stops to disarm the faunus radicals and kill the Grimm that roamed across Beacon. He hefted it in the gap and and paused to breath, the table was damaged but still usable to him, however this whole ordeal was taking too long, the paranoia and fear of suddenly being caught without his aura in a dangerous place while his friends were still at great risk was getting to him. Every moment he feared that his current nightmare would come true, that he would be _too late_. To help him climb the table he sunk his sword into it's surface and then sunk the other man's sword higher onto it. This proved to be just as effective a climbing tool as any rope, ladder or mountain of desks he would construct if he had the time. After a few tries he was finally at the top of the table, he reached out and gripped at the final foot of empty space between him and the rest of the staircase and nearly slipped back down as it gave way beneath him.

Forcing his aura into his leg muscles he jumped and almost by a miracle grabbed the edge with both hands. Damn it, he was so focused on getting to the top he must have somehow activated his aura and caused time to affect the table somehow, making to slip and fall into the abyss taking with it his swords. He was now unnamed, and in front of him was possibly the impossible task of beating Cinder Fall without anything resembling a weapon, but as long as his time stop held it he had a chance. After pushing himself upward and rushing the last several flights of stairs he was at the top if the tower and in Ozpin's ruined office, Cinder's arrow about to pierce the love of his life's breast. He gasped, looked around quickly and dragged her to where Ruby stood mouth agape.

She would be safe there for now, all that was left was to take down Cinder unarmed, considering all that she had done beating her down with his fists sounded like an excellent idea. As he approached Cinder he furiously screamed and proceeded to punch her over, and over, and over until he was exhausted then hit her some more for good measure. Exhausted he sighed and kicked the arrow out of the air towards the dragon Grimm then moved to stand by his best friends. He took a 'moment' to look around and see his handiwork.

"I did all I could for now." his voice echoed.

Somehow, miraculously the time stop held. He had done it, managed to save Vale, save his good friends from any serious harm, and hopefully his furious assault would take down Cinder. "I guess I'll see the results of all this soon enough." he sighed "But only when _time has begun to move again_ or something like that."

Color rushed back into the world around him, the ticking that occasionally followed him for so long to faded out and in that instant the dragon roared and Cinder was launched back as the result of all his efforts occurred at the same time.

"Jaune?" Ruby gasped as Pyrrah looked around confused. "How? What? When did you get here?"

"I don't know!?" he yelled "One minute I was in Vale the next time had stopped!" they looked at him questioningly.

"Time had stopped? How?" Ruby asked.

"The last thing I remember was puking and saying 'this can't be the world', but I think it came out like ' _za warudo_ '." he stated. A clock's ticking and a strange buzzing echoed around him as the world faded into mono-chrome colors and everything save Jaune froze. "Not again." Jaune's voice echoed.

Down below on the ground where Jaune's scroll was sandwiched between the tip of his sword still impaled on the table and the ground covered with debris listed his aura at 1%, the clock being 10 seconds faster then before.


	2. AN

**Hey all. After some thinking I have elected to try and continue this fic through a spin off on my page called 'Jaune Arc's bizarre adventure'. If you're interested take a look at it and if you like it, let me know and I will continue to write it.**


End file.
